


Brick

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Humor, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: I'm in the light hearted having fun mood I guess because I wrote this. It's just a funny scenario I thought of, hope yall enjoy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Paper, Scissors, BRICK

Nic allowed her hand to fly around the corner. Mina and Nic had just been out for a walk, trying to get away from the stress of the medical conference. Bell had suggested they go down town, which frankly had sounded really nice. It only took Mina and her an hour to run into trouble. Two men jumped them and tried to mug them, but there was no way Nic was going to take that lying down. They had run and thought they had lost the men, but soon heard footsteps around the corner. On instinct Nic grabbed a brick by a nearby trash can and stuck herself to the wall. She thought it was the muggers, she really did. Too bad she didn't check. A shiny shoe stuck itself out from the corner, Nic took this as her que to strike. The pair watched as Bell's head flicked back. Nic blatantly realised that her hit had lodged the brick right into Bell's eye socket, causing a harsh thunk to echo from the hit. Bell stumbled back right before tripping and falling back against the alley floor. "Oh god." Nic sighed, before rushing forward. "Doctor Bell are you alright?!" Nic kneeled beside Bell, quickly followed by Mina. Bell had placed his hand over his right eye, covering the area that Nic had hit. "I'm fine." Bell gasped. His viewable eye was squeezed shut, his teeth clenched together. Bell let out a shaky sigh as he highlighted again, "I'm fine." Mina rolled her eyes at the comment. "Oh please." She moved her hand down and lightly grasped Bells, "Let me see." Mina lightly pulled back Bell's hand. Bell tensed at the action, but didn't attempt to stop her. As the hand moved Bell's eye showed itself. Bell had squeezed the eye tightly shut, the lids pressing together as they lightly twitched. There was a gash along Bell's eyebrow, a small line nestled between his nose and brow. Just below at the base of the eye a purple mark had begun to form, the whole bottom eyelid beginning to swell. Mina grimaced at the sight. "We'll have to keep ice on it to reduce swelling,but you wont need stitches, just some butterflies." She said quietly, gesturing to the small gash beside Bell's brow. Bell raised his brows at the remark, flinching as pain shot through his head. "Are you two alright?" Bell questioned, his hand coming up to cover his eye once more. Mina couldn't help but snort at the question. Finding it rather funny that Bell was asking them if they were okay after he was hit with a brick. Nic however couldn't help the swell of guilt that pushed into her heart. "Were not the ones who got hit in the face with a brick." Mina choked. Bell nodded slightly at the comment, before glancing over at Nic. It was obvious she felt rather guilty about the whole event. "Nice swing Nevans." Bell commented light heartedly, hoping to get a positive reaction out of the whole thing. Nic smiled at the words, "I just wish it had hit the correct person." Bell smiled at the comment. His lip shifting into a wide smirk. The smile faded as quickly as it came as another jolt of pain bounced in Bell's skull. "Oh oh no, bring me back to the hotel. Bring me back now." Mina and Nic exchanged a glance at the rapid words, both of them leaning down to help Bell up. "Here we go. We've got you." The pair stuttered as they pulled Bell up. Bell shifted his legs back underneath him as he settled against the pair, using them to steady himself. "You think you can make it to an Uber?" Nic asked tentavily. This elicited a scoff from Bell, his arms shifting off the pair's shoulders as he took a step forward. "I'm pretty sure I know how to walk Nevans." Nic raised a brow, her gaze shifting to an equally questioning Mina. The pair exchanged a glance before turning back to Bell, who was already on the floor. "Wow." Nics eyes fell on the back of Bell's shirt as she noted his predicament, her worry mounting as she moved back down next to Bell. Mina huffed, crossing her arms and gesturing at Bell. "I'm not dragging his concussed ass back to the hotel if he's gonna insist he's fine the whole time."


	2. Peas or Something

"No, no-stop fussing!" Mina dropped her hands in frustration. "All I want to do is put the bag on your face!" Mina sighed. Bell stared up at her from his position on the bed. "I'm not going to let you place a bag of frozen peas on my face." Mina tilted her head, "Do you want to look like an Umpa Lumpa tomorrow?" Bell clenched his jaw, considering his options. He glanced from the floor back to the bag gripped in Minas hand. "Fine!" Bell snatched the bag from Minas hand, bringing it up and placing it on his eye. "But of all the things you could have gotten, frozen peas?" Bell questioned, using his free eye to stare up at Mina. Mina smirked, "To be frank, I walked past a whole isle of cooling packs in the supermarket." Bell glared at Mina, clenching his jaw as he quietly seethed. "Then why is there a bag of peas on my face?" Mina shrugged, "I thought it would be funnier to come back with a bag of frozen peas." Bell inhaled sharply, slipping his eyes closed and biting his lip. Continuing to sigh, "I hate you." The door to the hotel room swung open after Bell's words. Nic rushed through the opening, carrying an arm full of shopping bags. "Okay I don't know what kind of food you like so I just got the generals, you know cheetos, pringles, doritos, lays, ruffles, funyuns, tostitos, and veggie sticks." Nic stammered, dropping one of the bags at the foot of the bed. Mina glanced up at Nic, calling out calmly. "Nic?" "-but then I thought you might not like chips, maybe you're not salty your sweet, so I got M&Ms, resses, oreos, twizzlers, snickers, gummy bears, kitkats, skittles, hersheys and twix bars." "Nevans?" Bell questioned, glancing at Mina. "-but then I thought maybe he doesn't like either, MAYBE he likes stuff like sandwiches and-and noodles so I got a bunch of tuna and chicken sandwiches along with some ham and egg, and then I got some ramen from the dry isle-" "Nic!" Mina tried harder, trying to grasp her friends attention. "-but then I remembered how high in sodium ramen is and thought maybe instead I should get some soup-but how could I even make soup in a hotel room, that's when I thought SCREW IT I need bread!-" "NIC!" Nic broke from her trance at the sudden outburst, coming to look at the pair in front of her. "Oh, sorry." She said, glancing down at the many bags she had piled at the foot of the bed. "I may have gotten a little carried away." Mina raised a brow, "You think." Bell shrugged and added in, "Did you get me an ice pack?" Nic shook her head, "No Mina was in charge of the medical...why is there a bag of peas on your face?" Nic questioned, the corners of Minas mouth turned up into a small smile, an expression of pride spreading across her face.


End file.
